You are mine Isabella, forever
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Isabella Swan is just arriving from Phoenix to her father's home in Forks, Washington. She has a long-time boyfriend waiting on her...guess who...and two very young dominant and possessive wolves imprint on her. Will she submit, or will somebody die in the process. Read and find out.


**Hey guys! Hope you like my story!**

**i do not own Twilight. I only wish I did. :-p**

Brady POV

So today we meet the lovely Bella Swan that Jake wouldn't stop blabbing about. He was currently talking about how great she is and how much he missed her. Uuuuhhhhh. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I looked over to see that Collin, my best friend since diapers, was just as uncomfortable as I was.

We were currently sitting at Sam and Emily's place, waiting for the mysterious Bella to arrive. I, for one wasn't excited. I mean, she's just a girl.

"Dude what's so special about this girl? Do you like, love her or something?" I asked him. I couldn't keep it in anymore, his blabbing was killing me. He looked at me as if I was a creepy stranger and then proceeded to say, "she is amazing and smart and beautiful and..." I tuned him out. And by the looks of Collin, he had done the same. Jake is starting to seriously get on my nerves.

I decided to close my eyes and listen to what's happening outside.

...

Several minutes later I heard a truck pull up. I opened my eyes and sat upright. Jacob was practically bouncing at the door. She knocked 3 times-hey, who's counting? And Jake swung the door open and flashed her a huge smile. "Bells!" "Jake!" They said at the same time. And at that moment, Jake picked her up and swung her around. I didn't get a good look at her face, but I knew that her voice was music to my ears. Her giggle was something I would love to wake up to. Wait, where is this coming from?

Jake finally put her down and said, "Bells, let me introduce you to my long-time friends". He turned her around and she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Jake described. She was about 5'2, has long chocolate brown hair that I would love to run my fingers through, very curvy shape (I had never seen so much boob!), and legs that went on for miles. I think the best part about her was her heart shaped-face. She has these perfect brown eyes that held a sparkle, cute little button nose, and the best part about her face was those lips...ooh those lips will be the death of me. They were full and naturally red. I loved them. It took me so much will power to not get up out of my spot and take Jake's arm from around her and kiss the hell out of her.

Wait, again, where is this all coming from.

I looked over to find that Collin had the same equally dazed look as I had. My eyes shot up when Jake said, "Bella, this is Collin and Brady, we call them the twins because..." I tuned him out because once she looked into my eyes, my whole world shifted. It wasn't my mother, by best friend, or even the fact that I'm a wolf that held me to this Earth, it was this beautiful being that held me here...Bella, my imprint.

I stood up, kissed her hand and fell to my knees while holding it, "Bella, you are mine" I said softly.

I would do anything for this woman who stood before me. She was my everything.

* * *

Jacob POV

By the way that Collin and Brady were looking at Bella, I knew what had happened. They imprinted...on MY Bella. No. No this can't be happening. Bella is MINE! "You didn't" I said to Brady and Collin. "Jake you know we can't help that she is ours now" "I will fight it. She is mine." they growled at me. And I had to admit i almost pissed my pants. Who are they to be growling at me?! They're pups! Suddenly I couldn't stand to be near them. Then I saw them shaking...and Sam yelled "take it outside!" Then Bella did something that broke my heart. she threw her tiny arms around their muscular frame. I had to admit, she looked perfect in their arms, but Im not giving her up.

* * *

Still Jacob POV

"Collin, Brady come talk to me outside." I headed outside and by the sound of it, they were following, hesitantly. Once a safe distance from Sam's house, I turned to face the pups. "So you imprinted on Bella, right?" They nodded "yes we have, she is now ours" Collin said. I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated that this happened. "You know she's my girlfriend right, and I'm not giving her up. You don't understand that she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I won't let her slip through my fingers just because you two imprinted on her." they looked like they wanted to kill me. I don't care.

"We'll see who's arms she's in in the end" they said as they promptly walked away. Woah those guys are cocky...

* * *

Bella POV

I don't know what just happened right in front of my eyes. The attraction that I feel toward those two young boys was...indescribable. something caused me to through my arms around them while they were shaking. What is happening to me? Am I possessed? Maybe I should go back to Phoenix. All of these thoughts were rushing in my head as I was hugging them.

There was one thing I couldn't deny while I was hugging them. It felt so right when I hugged them. Everything felt perfect. it felt as if all my stress and worries were melting away. All that mattered was me and my two boys. Wait, did I just call them mine?

**So guys, how did you like it? Review plzzzzz. I personally thought I did great, I just need longer chapters,but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting :-p**


End file.
